<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Yardage to Love (The Cocksucker Club) by yourownpersonalgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893138">Extra Yardage to Love (The Cocksucker Club)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourownpersonalgay/pseuds/yourownpersonalgay'>yourownpersonalgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, cumslut, risky sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourownpersonalgay/pseuds/yourownpersonalgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving an anonymous blowjob at a seedy gloryhole, Charlie learns that it wasn't as anonymous as he thought. Now his boss has his eye on Charlie, and he'll do whatever he wants to break in his new slut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gloryhole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts">MoonLord</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thirty bucks, then,"<br/>Charlie mutely handed over the money, head low under his hood, and in return the man behind the desk passed him a key with a cracked red tag and a swipe card hanging from it. It wasn't Charlie's first time visiting the back-of-the-alleyway sex shop, and he'd never quite shaken the paranoia that someone would see him entering, but he couldn't stop himself coming back. The owner led the way through the shop even though Charlie knew the way by now, past tall racks with dildos in every shape and colour, paddles shaped like boot prints, cock rings, vibe wands and two-pronged rabbit vibrators, polished chrome butt plugs and industrial-sized pump bottles of lube. His eyes always caught somewhat longingly on one particular dildo in the men's section, a deep purple one with ridges all along its length, nearly ten inches long and thicker at the base. It was honestly shaped more like a butt plug than anything else, particularly the double flare at the base, but he'd never bought it, even when the owner had caught him ogling it. He'd claimed that it was too expensive (which it was) but more than that he doubted he could fit something so big in his ass, no matter how much lube he used or how well he prepared. Some things just didn't go up there, even if he wanted it. </p>
<p>The two men reached the back of the store and the owner pushed open the door, letting Charlie through to the back room. There was usually someone there already when he came in, stroking himself off while watching some bondage video on the huge TV, but today the old leather couch was empty. Charlie ignored it and walked straight to the booths, checking that the red bulb above the door was out. Once upon a time his hands would shake with anticipation while he unlocked the door, but after a few visits it had become surprisingly mundane to crack open the door and know what he was there for. He let himself into the stall quietly, staring at the hole in the wall like it would jump out at him. Fairly unassuming, a large round hole lined with several layers of duct tape, this was the spot where propriety came to die. There were a few more graffiti marks since last time, all some variation of <em>COCK FEELS GOOD</em> or <em>ONLY SISSIES SPIT</em>. For all you'd expect, not once had Charlie seen a woman in the back area of the shop, and he figured all the men knew it, too. It didn't matter, because even the straight guys liked a hot, wet hole to fuck without having to worry about the person it was attached to. Some things transcended sexuality. </p>
<p>Locking the door behind him, Charlie fumbled for the swipe card on the keys and put it through the little machine at the back of the booth. He heard the bulb outside chime as it flicked on, and the screen of the machine lit up, offering a wide selection of porn. He ignored it and sat down instead, waiting for someone to enter the booth on the other side of the gloryhole, fiddling with the condoms he'd brought with him. He didn't expect them to actually get used - only once out of the five times he'd been here had a guy actually put the condom on. It'd sent Charlie to far too many STI tests these last few months, but even that wasn't enough to break the habit. There was just something about the anonymity of it all that thrilled him, and he palmed at his crotch imagining getting to do this all over again. He heard someone enter the back room, but they didn't make their way to the booths, and instead Charlie was greeted with the HD audio of wet slapping and moaning as the guy (almost certainly a guy) picked out the porn he wanted to watch. Disappointing.</p>
<p>Just when he was starting to think he'd have to give up, he heard the other stall unlocking. In a flash he'd stumbled foward, kneeling on the soft pad on the floor and hearing his own breathing echo off the wall in excitement. The other door chimed, and when he heard the zipper Charlie put his fingers through the hole. He'd offered a condom but it was slapped out of his hand, unsurprisingly, and he'd barely withdrawn his fingers before the biggest cock he'd ever seen thrust through the hole. He took a second to admire it, the shaft thick and veined along its length, the head already dripping with pre. Damn, this guy must have already walked in with a boner to be this hard already, and Charlie swore he could see it actually, physically twitching. This would not be a drawn-out affair.</p>
<p>Leaning in, Charlie licked a long stripe up the underside of the man's dick, the flat of his tongue rubbing along the raised ridge that spanned the impressive length of the cock. He thought he heard the man on the other side release a breath of satisfaction, and he responded by wrapping his lips around the fat head, taking a second to lick away the smeared precum. It wasn't his favourite flavour, he personally found it a bit watered down from the real thing, but anything that came out of a penis was fair play when he was on his knees. He bobbed his head back and forth, slowly working his way down the cock and lubing it up with copious amounts of saliva. If the faint hip-jerks were any indication, the guy was getting impatient. From experience Charlie knew that he couldn't let them get irritated with him when their cock was in his mouth, usually because they just gave up and pulled it back through, leaving him high and dry and thirsting for cum. To that end he went faster, pushing himself further down and hollowing his cheeks, rubbing as much of the cock as possible. One hand was steadying himself against the wall, but he lifted the other and put his fingers through the hole again, tugging the man's balls through. Pulling off the wet cock, he took one testicle into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. His free hand jerked at the man's cock, slippery and hard, a little squishy around the outside still. It was a pleasant contrast between the unyielding solidness of the cock and the softness of the outer layer of skin. He switched to the other ball, swiping his thumb over the head of the cock, twisting his wrist to get a better angle.</p>
<p>He let go of the sack, stopped to wipe his mouth clean before he swallowed hair, and went back at the straining cock. He let out a squeak of surprise when suddenly his hair was grabbed through the hole and used to yank him forward, another three inches of cock hitting the back of his throat and then sliding down. His startled noise, incomprehensible around the thick shaft choking him, only made the man groan quietly at the vibrations. Charlie slowly raised a hand to his neck and shivered when he found his throat bulging around the intrision. The man thrust his hips forward and another two inches slipped in, and Charlie swallowed frantically to keep his gag reflex in line. The cock's owner definitely liked the swallowing motion, and before long Charlie found himself slamming the cock down his throat of his own volition, his own cock hardening at the rough treatment. The man didn't even bother speaking, just roughly fucking Charlie's aching throat without a shred of mercy. His chin was soaked with his own saliva and his eyes were streaming. His chest heaved for air. He'd never felt so degraded in his life. He fumbled to unzip his pants and started jerking his own cock in time with the movements of the shaft down his throat, but he couldn't focus on anything but the brute destroying his mouth. His hair was grabbed again as the man's thrusts grew abruptly rougher, a growling noise following. His nose slammed into the man's body again and again, and Charlie realised with horror that the man was cumming down his throat, each hard thrust releasing another jet. When the man finally groaned and released his hair, Charlie pulled free, coughing splatters of cum. Some of it landed on his own jeans, and he tried to rub it off but instead it just soaked futher in. </p>
<p>"What the hell, asshole! You didn't ask to do that! Fucking prick!"<br/>He tucked himself away, still half-hard, zipping himself up. He suppressed another cough as he unlocked the door and let himself out, dropping the keys on the front counter and storming out of the store.<br/>When he got home he paused in front of his mirror and examined his cracked red lips, and reached down to palm at his crotch. As furious as he was that the guy hadn't asked him if he was alright to swallow, there was something deeply arousing about being used like a fucking sex toy. Just fucked roughly, no care for his own pleasure. Used and abused. Charlie realised his boner hadn't gone down yet and, well, he had some fresh memories to jerk off to anyway. The taste of cum was still strong in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Office (Broken In)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was half-asleep at his desk the next day when he was called into his boss' office. Which woke him up immediately. It was uncommon of his boss to actually take interest in what his employees were doing. The most contact they had with him was at the weekly staff meetings, and he barely gave a shit there. Suddenly extremely worried for the future of his employment status, Charlie saved the document he was halfway through typing and stood up. For some reason he found himself neatly pushing in his chair (delaying the inevitable, probably). God, he was going to get fired. What would he do? He didn't have enough savings to fall back on for such an unexpected disaster, and he'd never looked into the company's severance. He took a deep breath as his hand touched the handle before turning it and stepping into his boss' office.</p><p>"Hey Vince, you asked for me?" He wondered if he sounded as casual as he was trying to, or maybe as stressed as he felt. Either way, he could barely meet his boss' eyes.<br/>"Charlie! Here's the man of the hour," Vince said amiably, stepping around his desk to put his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "How are you doing today?"<br/>Was this a trick question? Charlie couldn't tell, and having those broad hands on his shoulders wasn't helping. Vince was the sort of guy who didn't need any help taking up attention, with his broad frame and strong jaw and deep eyes. And when he was standing that close to anyone, they felt damn small.<br/>"Ah, here and there."<br/>"You sound awful. Have you got a cold? You can take your break early to get lozenges, you know. Soothe that throat of yours."<br/>Why was Vince still smiling? "That's good of you, maybe I will. What- what can I do for you?"<br/>Vince's grin widened, and he suddenly whirled, letting go of Charlie and striding to his windows. <br/>"Lovely day, isn't it?"<br/>"I suppose," Charlie replied warily. He started when Vince reached out and lowered the blinds with a snap. The bigger man turned to his employee with a wolfish grin.<br/>"Even lovlier night last night, I'd say,"</p><p>It was then that Charlie realised his boss' pants were tented at the front. </p><p>"Vince..?"<br/>"You know, I didn't know it was you until the very end," his boss said cheerily, sitting on his own desk. "You were quite mad with me for cumming in that whore mouth of yours. But I thought, don't I know that voice?"<br/>Oh fuck. Charlie went pale, and suddenly there was nothing confusing about the situation. He'd had his throat destroyed by his boss' enormous cock in the back room of a cum-stained sex shop.<br/>"I- I had no idea, I'm so sorry, I can-"<br/>"And I thought, isn't that nice? To have such a slut on my staff?"<br/>Charlie was stunned into silence, and Vince's grin only widened. "You were a bit underwhelming at first. Maybe that soft shit works on all the other cocks you take down your neck, but you learned in the end." He leaned in close to his employee. "I bet you enjoyed it. Having the fear of god fucked into you. Maybe even enough to cause this,"<br/>It wasn't until Vince had wrapped his hand around his bulge that Charlie realised his dick was growing hard. <br/>"Are... are you going to fire me?" he asked dumbly, feeling three steps behind. <br/>"Only if you do a bad job," Vince replied, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. He sat back in his chair. "Get under my desk and show me why I shouldn't fire you,"</p><p>Charlie stood frozen for a few seconds before stepping forward, almost on top of Vince as he folded himself into the hollow under the desk. It was cramped, wood on three sides and a hard cock in front of him. Closing his eyes, he waited until Vince rolled his chair forward and started sucking. <br/>"That's better," Vince said, leaning back. "Don't be gentle, now,"<br/>Charlie pulled off and spat in his hand, slathering it over the enormous cock in front of him. He felt dizzy as he swiftly pulled free then pushed down, his throat protesting at the stretch so soon after the abuse it had received last night. He hit his head on the underside of the desk with a thump and yelped around the cock, and Vince laughed. "Eager little cocksucker, aren't you?"<br/>Frustrated that Vince was so collected, Charlie redoubled his efforts, faint wet slurping sounds echoing in the enclosed space. He heard a soft breath above him and knew he was doing something right, his tongue laving at the underside of the cock as he moved. Fuck, he must look absolutely wrecked. Sound it, too, as he gagged and swallowed around the thick intrusion, licking lightly at the slit before thrusting down to bury his nose in hair, feeling every pulsing vein throb in his throat. </p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in," Vince called, and Charlie froze. "Don't you dare stop sucking," his boss hissed as the door opened, and Charlie started to move again, fear running through him. They were going to be caught. They were going to be fucking caught!<br/>"Lydia sent this back up, said that there was a typo in the original. Needs you to re-sign it," came the voice of Vince's secretary. Charlie frantically tried to keep his movements quiet as he kept sucking, throat constricting around his boss' length.<br/>"Easy enough," Vince said, the sound of his pen magnified through the desk. "There you go,"<br/>"Also, Vince, Todd says that his client really didn't like his proposal, and he wanted your advice on what to do next,"<br/><em>Go away!</em> Charlie thought in despair. Except fuck, if this wasn't turning him on. His cock was almost painfully hard. <br/>"Well, you'll have to tell him to email that to me, I've got my current list to finish first."<br/>"I'll do that. Thanks, Vince."</p><p>The door clicked shut and abruptly there were two hands on his head and Charlie almost screamed as Vince started violently thrusting, balls slamming into his chin as he coughed and spluttered and whimpered. His boss groaned with pleasure. "You like that? Like me fucking your tight little throat? Fuck," <br/>And he did. Charlie felt slightly delirious with arousal, even though he knew his throat would be burning later. "Want me to cum? Want me to cum down your throat again? Want to taste it again?"<br/>Charlie tried to nod, but suddenly he was released. He crumpled to the ground, hacking and spitting, lungs burning, while Vince left his chair to stand over him. When he could speak again, Charlie looked up.<br/>"You didn't cum," he rasped. <br/>"I don't want your used-up throat," Vince said, and it was like a slap to the face. "Every cock in the city's fucked that hole open. No, I want to cum somewhere better,"<br/>He hoisted Charlie to his feet then pushed him onto the desk, swiftly unbuckling his belt.<br/>"You- Vince, you can't-"<br/>"Does the slut not want an assfucking?" Vince asked sweetly. "Tell me honestly you don't want me to fuck the brains out of you,"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Vince grinned. "That's what I thought," he said, pulling Charlie's pants down. He opened a drawer and rifled through, coming up with a packet of lube. Charlie stared as it was torn open.<br/>"You've done this before?"<br/>"Nope," Vince said, smearing the lube over Charlie's hole. The latter gasped at the sensation, fingers gently but firmly working him open. "Wanted to, though. Always wanted to pound an office bitch into the desk."<br/>Charlie moaned unexpectedly as a finger slipped inside, massaging his walls. "That's right. Moan, bitch. Won't compare to what's next,"<br/>When he was satisfied, Vince pulled his finger free and lined himself up. "I'm not using a condom, by the way. Want you to be dripping my cum all week,"<br/>"You- you're clean, right?" Charlie stammered, trying to think straight. His throbbing cock stood straight up.<br/>"As far as either of us knows," Vince said, then slammed in. Charlie cried out, but Vince almost immediately covered his mouth. "You want the rest of the office to know I'm breaking your ass?"<br/>Frankly the idea didn't sound half bad right now, but Charlie was too busy whimpering around the fat cock spreading his ass wide open. He waited until Vince moved his hand.<br/>"Please," he breathed. "Please fuck me,"<br/>The wolfish grin back, Vince slowly pulled his cock out, until it was barely in at all, before thrusting back in. He was fast enough to have already covered Charlie's mouth this time. <br/>"You're so cumbrained that you couldn't keep quiet if you tried," Vince said scornfully. He pulled out (Charlie whined in dismay, his hole gaping open and fluttering) and reached down and grabbed Charlie's underwear, shoving it in his mouth. "That'll shut you up, you whore,"</p><p>Vince pushed back in and Charlie's eyes rolled back. His boss started fucking him faster, holding him down at the shoulders and pushing him hard into the desk. Charlie moaned into his makeshift gag as his prostate was hit again and again. Every thrust was jerking him back and forth on the desk, the wood digging into his back. His cock swung wildly, and he tried to reach up to jerk it. Vince pinned his arm to the desk.<br/>"Bitches like you don't need to touch their cocks," he hissed. "You'll cum on my cock or not at all,"<br/>Charlie groaned, hips fluttering off the desk. His ass had never been fucked open like this in his life. Vince's moans were growing more and more frequent, but Charlie was beginning to think he'd beat his boss to it. He could feel his balls tightening, and started to try and spit out his gag. Vince took it out.<br/>"What is it?"<br/>"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, fuck fuck fuck don't stop, don't fucking stop,"<br/>Vince looked delighted that Charlie was such a babbler, and somehow managed to pound him harder, the slap of their skin filling the room. The gag went back in shortly after, and Charlie moaned frantically into it, head shaking back and forth before he came with a long, muffled cry. His cock poured cum down onto his chest, collecting on the desk while Vince fucked him through his orgasm. His boss wasn't far behind, and with an animalistic sound came deep inside Charlie's ass, several hard, uncontrolled thrusts forcing it deeper inside him. Charlie sighed at the feeling of cum spurting inside him, and Vince slowly lifted his head again, eyes focusing again. He reached into the desk beside him again, and pulled out... a ridged purple dildo that was rather familiar.</p><p>"Asked the owner if you'd bought anything there," Vince whispered, holding up the dildo. "Told me you'd been eyeing this off for a long time. Think of it as a reminder of your worth,"<br/>Vince rolled the fat silicone object in Charlie's cum, gathering it off his chest, before lining it up at his hole. With a quick motion that made Charlie yelp loudly, he pulled out his cock and jammed the large dildo into him. "There. That'll keep my cum inside you," he said, pushing it in deep until Charlie's gaping hole closed over it and the handle sat nestled against him. "Actually," Vince said, thinking better of it. He started to pull the dildo out before forcing it back in. Charlie shouted into his gag, every ridge on the wide plug rubbing against his oversensitive prostate. "I want you to remember just what you're good for,"<br/>Out again, and in again. Charlie thrashed and cried out, but Vince just held him to the desk as he sawed the dildo in and out of him. "I didn't really get to see you cumming the first time. So you'll do it again,"<br/>Charlie's cock was hardening again, even as he whined. It was too much! Vince showed no signs of stopping even as his own dick began to soften. Apparently he didn't need to jerk off to enjoy debasing Charlie so thoroughly. "It's a big dildo. Ambitious, I thought. But it went in so easily. Well," he gave the dildo a cruel twist that had Charlie screeching into the gag, "mostly easily. Your slutty hole could take anything. And it belongs to me now."<br/>He thrust the dildo faster, adjusting the angle, and Charlie's eyes rolled back, hips stuttering. "There we go. Cum for me again, bitch." Charlie groaned and did as he was told, back arching as he came for the second time. He lay there panting, Vince standing over him. His boss pushed on the huge dildo and Charlie sobbed as his ass struggled to seal around the narrow flange.</p><p>"Would you look at that," Vince said. "I'm ten minutes late for my lunch break,"<br/>His boss walked out, leaving his cum-stained whore shaking and gasping on his desk.</p><p>(Charlie knew he'd be back for more.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you're welcome</p><p>if there’s anything you’d like to read feel free to send me a prompt; pretty much anything goes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>